


GM Extras

by NotVampireJasper



Series: Grounding Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Herbology, Knitting, Magical focuses, Original Character(s), Potions, Worldbuilding, gemstones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotVampireJasper/pseuds/NotVampireJasper
Summary: Extra information related to the series I am writing. Not necessary to the main story.





	1. Birthstones

**Author's Note:**

> In Grounding Magic, the birthstones for each month can be used to channel magic. I realise though that not everyone knows what each stone for each month is, so I’ve decided to include it here. I’ve also put in what each stone can do. Some of it is based on real beliefs that people have about the properties of gemstones, while others were just made up by me to be more interesting. You don’t need to know this for my story or anything, but I thought some of you might be interested.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Best used in the months listed, and the stone linked to month you were born is always a good conduit for your magic. Some are more decorative then useful. 

January- Garnet  
Works best for: Healing, boosting mental defences, and causes magic to manifest visibly. 

February- Amethyst  
Use it for: Protection, cleansing, and intuitive magics. 

March- Aquamarine  
Improves: Communication and peaceful emotions. Good for grey magic. 

April- Diamond  
Works well for: Bringing clarity and purpose to the mind and is an easy stone to use for beginners. 

May- Emerald  
Boosts magic involved with: New growth and the positive emotions and desires we feel for other people. 

June- Pearl and Alexandrite  
Pearl: Increases self-care, creates a nurturing environment, and is excellent at emotional healing.   
Alexandrite: Empowers feelings of joy and hope, good for light magic. 

July- Ruby  
Intensifies: Courage, passion, and life force. Good for dark magic. 

August- Peridot  
Works for: Magics tied to creation, multiplication, and positive emotions. 

September- Sapphire  
Brings: Focus and discipline to the mind, boosts inner vision. 

October- Tourmaline and Opal  
Tourmaline: Helps with emotional healing, increases feelings of love and joy.   
Opal: Amplifies all emotions, but also encourages releasing attachments. 

November- Citrine  
Good for: Manifesting magic in visible light, bringing mental clarity, and boosting the imagination. 

December- Zircon and Turquoise  
Zircon: Grounds ideas into reality. Is good for transfiguration.   
Turquoise: Improves communication, bring mental and physical wholeness, and is good for casting magic within a group.


	2. Potions Ingredient List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written sections from Harry's journal on useful potions ingredients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these I took from the Harry Potter wiki, others came from random health sites, and the rest were just made up. This won’t be of much use yet, but I plan for it to appear later and to be used as a way to explain how potions work.

Alihotsy (Lignum Risus)- Used in laughing potions; the leaves cause uncontrollable laughter. Can also induce extreme dizziness in some people. Burning the leaves will give people just a few giggles.

Agrimony (Agrimonia)– Made into a tea it is soothing and good for sore throats. This herb is sometimes prescribed for fevers, digestive and bowel troubles, coughs and asthma. It can be used externally for skin sores. Downside: This herb may make the skin more sensitive to sunlight and may increase the risk of sunburn. Use only the parts of the plant that are completely exposed to the air.

Aloe (Aloe Vera)- The gel inside of the leaves of the Aloe plant can be used externally to treat minor burns, sun burn, cuts, scrapes and poison ivy. Aloe gel is good for moisturizing the skin and is a main ingredient of many skin care products. Caution: don’t eat.

Arnica (Arnica Montana)- Used externally as an ointment for sore muscles, sprains and bruises. It possesses anti-inflammatory, analgesic and anti-septic properties. Downside: cannot be used forever as long-term use has been shown to induce skin irritation. Also, only use the flowers and don’t eat.

Bee Pollen - It’s rich in important vitamins, minerals, amino acids, enzymes, and trace minerals. It is a great source of easily digested and highly absorbable nutrition. Take it to increase energy.

Bezoar - Acts as an antidote to most poisons. Always a good idea to keep one handy.

Billy wig Sting - Can make a person float. For about hour per sting. Too many stings may result in a person feeling unwell for a few days.

Boom Berry (Magna Fructum) - Restorative properties. Good for ear infections, hearing problems, and waxy ears. May cause the tongue to change colours after consumption, but only for a short while.

Bubotuber Pus - Has acne-ridding qualities when treated right. Also, can reduce the symptoms of other skin conditions. When not treated right it causes boils to form and can be exceptionally painful.

Burdock (Arctium)- This herb is loaded with beneficial vitamins and minerals and is often used to treat liver and digestive problems, urinary tract infections, ulcers, eczema, psoriasis and to boost energy and stamina. It has anti-fungal and anti-bacterial properties and makes a good immune system booster and blood purifier. Use the seeds, leaves, and roots.

Chamomile (Matricaria Chamomilla) - This plant is used for colic, indigestion, flatulence, bloating heartburn and to calm nervousness. Chamomile has anti-inflammatory, antifungal, antiseptic, antibacterial and antispasmodic properties. Make it into an oil, or use only the flowers.

Chicory (Cichorium Intybus) - Used to treat loss of appetite and indigestion. No downsides.

Cinnamon (Cinnamomum Verum) - Cinnamon is most often used to soothe digestion, treat colds, nausea and inflammation. Cinnamon’s essential oil has antifungal, antibacterial and antispasmodic properties. Use the bark.

Croakoa - Magical substance. Used in Chocolate Frogs. Encourages the release of serotonin and boosts one’s immune system. Too much can result in gas. Expensive in its raw form.

Dittany (Origanum Dictamnus) - Powerful healing herb. Promotes skin growth, to the point of making a fresh wound seem several days old.

Dragon Claw - When powdered and eaten, gives the consumer a temporary 'brain boost'.

Dragon Horn - Common ingredient. Used in the Fire-Breathing Potion. Increases heat resistance and protects the mouth, throat, and lungs from losing any moisture despite the temperature changes.

Fire Seed (Ignis Lucere) - Maintains high temperatures. Can be used as a replacement for low fire temperatures. Also, completely safe to use in teas to keep them warm. Not good to eat, but not bad either.

Flobberworm Mucus - Used to thicken mixtures. Neutral effect. Very sticky.

Fluxweed (Subcinctus) - Known for its healing properties. Good for fevers, muscle cramps, and fungal infections. Smells good, tastes awful.

Ginger (Zingiber Officinale) - Used in the Wit-Sharpening Potion. Increases alertness and boosts the immune system. May cause the growth of hair and nails to be temporarily increased.

Gillyweed (Aqua Herba) - When ingested, allows the user to grow gills and webbing between their fingers and toes. If made into an oil it can be used to treat dry eyes, or it can be heated up and then it starts to release a sweet smell like that of roasted pears and honey. Expensive.

Horklump juice - Used in a range of healing potions. Good for digestive problems and stomach aches. Also reduces the side effects of some of the other ingredients.

Jobberknoll feathers - Used in Truth Serums and Memory Potions. Brings clarity of thought and a desire to reveal the truth.

Lemongrass (Cymbopogon) - Used to treat many health conditions, such as cancer, stomach problems, nervous disorders, fevers, arthritis, flu, gas, pain and others. Lemongrass tea is a relaxing beverage that helps reduce anxiety and promotes sound sleep. Used externally, it can treat skin problems and keep the skin moist and clear. Only use the grassy part.

Mandrake (Mandragora Officinarum) – Essential to most antidotes because of their ability to breakdown toxins and restore soft tissue. The leaves are also used in meditation to help a person connect with their inner selves, either to discover their Animagus form or to examine their own magical core. Only on the market seasonally.

Milk thistle (Silybum Marianum) - The seeds are a great protector of the liver and gallbladder. It can detoxify the blood and is often taken to treat cancer.

Moly (Hyacinthum Salutem)- Known to protect against Dark Enchantments and can be eaten to counteract them. Don’t grow well when surrounded by more of its own kind. Expensive.

Nettles (Urtica Dioica) - Fresh nettles are used in the Boil-Cure Potion, whereas dried nettles are used in the Herbicide Potion. Nettles can also be made into a soup and to improve the glossiness of one's hair.

Octopus powder – Increases the strength of the other ingredients. Unpleasant after taste.

Puffer fish eyes – Used in the swelling solution. Good at keeping a person hydrated through changes in the environment and at improving the elasticity of soft tissue.

Runespoor eggs - It can increase the mental agility of the drinker. Tastes like cherries.

Salamander blood – Has healing and rejuvenating properties. Good for cuts, burns, frostbite, and abrasions.

Shrivelfig (Arfasio Ficus) – The leaves have medicinal properties. Good for clearing out sinuses and fighting viruses when steamed. Good at binding other ingredients together.

Snakeskin - Powdered rattlesnake skin, or the rattle itself, was used in spells to bring good luck. Snakeskin was also meant to be able to reverse spells that cause madness. Can also be used to reduce paranoia.

Skullcap (Scutellaria) - It can greatly reduce anxiety and nervousness. It is often called nature’s tranquilizer. Besides its use as a sleep aid, many people take it to relieve muscle spasms and twitches, lower blood pressure and cholesterol. This herb also possesses anti-inflammatory properties and may be useful for treating arthritis and joint pain.

Star-thistle (Centaurea Solstitialis) – Used to treat kidney problems and to flush out alcohol. Smells weird. 

Unicorn horn – Breaks down poisons and infections when grounded up and out into a skin cream or salve.

Valerian (Valeriana Officinalis) - Has sedative and antispasmodic properties, and so can be used as a sleep and nerve remedy. Use the root.

Wiggentree (Parma Luminis)– The tree fends off dark creatures so long as a magical person is in contact with one. Also, the bark has curative properties. Good for the flu and more serious illnesses.

Wormwood (Artemisia Absinthium) – Repels pests such as fleas, flies, leeches, and cockroaches when burned.


	3. Dragon Knitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering what I was picturing with the knitted vest Harry gave to Annabelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this, but as a vest. This image doesn't belong to me by the way, I got it from Crafty Mutt. Just look up "dragon scale knitting" and you should find it pretty easily.


	4. Privet Drive: Original characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I created a lot of ocs when I wrote this series. I think it's only fair that I post my notes about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the individuals living at Privet Drive. In the future I will include the characters that come from the other streets (Wisteria Walk, Magnolia Crescent, and Church Road (which I created)). 
> 
> These are just my notes so far. Obviously, the story isn't fully written yet. These will probably get updated at some point.

**The Brooks family**  
Location: Number 5 Privet Drive  
Adults: Julia and Philip Brooks  
Occupation: Philip is a manager of a car dealership and Julia is a housewife/ part-time worker at Henry’s school.  
Religion: Christian: Anglican  
Children: Henry (same age as Harry) and Isaac (two years younger than Harry)  
Extra information: Henry is deaf and attends a school for deaf children. They have a cat named Oscar. 

**The Clarke family**  
Location: Number 6 Privet Drive  
Adults: Mitchell and Zoe Clarke  
Occupation: Mitchell is a doctor and Zoe is a nurse.  
Religion: None  
Children: Emma Clarke (four years older than Harry), Hazel Clarke (two years older than Harry), and Dennis (who is the same age as Harry)  
Extra information: They work very hard to provide for their children and hope that by giving them a more opportunities than they got that their children will go further in life. Dennis has some anxiety issues and insecurities which contributed to him becoming a bully for a time. Harry bribed his sisters with food to help curb Dennis’s more problematic behaviours. 

**The Dupont family**  
Location: Number 2 Privet Drive  
Adults: Maxim and Thea Dupont  
Occupation: Maxim works in IT and Thea is an art teacher at the local primary school.  
Religion: Christian: Catholic, but they don’t attend church very often.  
Child: Sophie (she is three years younger than Harry)  
Extra information: They adults are from France. Sophie was a baby when they moved to England. Thea likes to bake. The family is Catholic, but they don’t attend church very often. Maxim has an allergy to certain types of animal fur. 

**The Giannopoulos family**  
Location: Number 10 Privet Drive  
Adults: Lydia and Stephano Giannopoulos  
Occupation: Together they own several restaurants  
Religion: Christian: Greek Orthodox  
Children: Lucas (same age as Harry), Maria (one year younger than Harry, a bit spoiled), and Joseph (five years younger than Harry)  
Extra information: They emigrated to the UK about six years before their first son was born. Maria is a dancer, and she is doted on by her parents as being their only (surviving) daughter. Lydia loves to cook, and she detests fad diets that convince young girls not to eat right. 

**The Gibson family**  
Location: Number 1 Privet Drive  
Adults: Samuel and Susanna Gibson  
Occupation: Samuel is a lawyer and Susanna is a housewife/volunteer at the church the family attends  
Religion: Christian: Catholic  
Children: Andrew (three years older than Harry), Phoebe (same age as Harry, she’s very quiet), and Noah (two years younger than Harry)  
Extra information: The adults are very strict. Andrew attends a Catholic boarding school. 

**The Hudson family**  
Location: Number 8 Privet Drive  
Adults: Charity and Jethro Hudson  
Occupation: Jethro is a doctor and Charity is a housewife.  
Religion: Christian: Anglican  
Children: Abigail (five years older than Harry) and Ester (same age as Harry)  
Extra information: They own two pet turtles and a cat named Smudge. Abigail goes to a boarding school. 

**The Kennedy family**  
Location: Number 7 Privet Drive  
Adults: Ruth, Matthew and Bernice Kennedy  
Occupation: Ruth is a chemist and Matthew works a regular office type job.  
Religion: Christian: Anglican  
Extra information: Ruth and Matthew are married, and Bernice is Matthew’s mother. Bernice is a widow. Harry does some gardening work for them. 

**The Lambert family**  
Location: Number 12 Privet Drive  
Adults: Damian and Natasha Lambert  
Occupation: Damian is a wealthy businessman and Natasha is a writer  
Religion: Unknown  
Child: Jimmy (Same age as Harry, and is very independent)  
Extra information: Natasha is a feminist, and her husband supports her views. Jimmy and his father are cricket fans. Harry used to do their gardening while they were away, but then Damian caught him in the act. Harry still takes care of the garden while they are away, but now he gets paid to do so. Damian insists on paying him. Jimmy’s closest friend is Noah Yates. 

**The Stewart family**  
Location: Number 3 Privet Drive  
Adults: Elijah and Miriam Stewart  
Religion: Christian: Anglican  
Extra information: Retired couple with adult children that visit on occasion. They hold very conservative views. Elijah is a grumpy sort of person. 

**The Sutton family**  
Location: Number 14 Privet Drive  
Adult: Benjamin (Ben) Sutton  
Occupation: Architect  
Religion: Unknown  
Dog: Murphy  
Extra information: Benjamin’s single man in his early 30’s. He lives in the house he inherited from his parents. His father was injured in a car crash before he died. He has a friend in the widower Ian Morrison. Benjamin suspects that Mrs Taylor is unfaithful (or wants to be) to her husband. Murphy is a Bichon Frise. Benjamin dotes on Murphy. Benjamin’s a closeted gay man. 

**The Taylor family**  
Location: Number 9 Privet Drive  
Adults: Eric and Helen Taylor  
Occupation: Eric is a CEO of a small but successful company and Helen is a housewife.  
Religion: None  
Child: Gordon Taylor (same age as Harry)  
Extra information: They dote on their only child. Gordon used to be part of Dudley’s gang, until he got diagnosed with dyslexia. Then he became best friends with Malcolm Horton. 

**The Williamson family**  
Location: Number 11 Privet Drive  
Adults: Gideon and Hannah Williamson  
Occupation: Gideon is an accountant and Hannah is a housewife  
Religion: Christian: Catholic  
Children: James (three years older than Harry), Grace and Joy (twins, the same age as Harry), and Timothy (four years younger than Harry)  
Extra information: They have two cats named Claudia and Charlotte. 

**The Yates family**  
Location: Number 13 Privet Drive  
Adults: Ethan and Rachel Yates  
Occupation: Ethan is a priest and Rachel is an interior decorator  
Religion: Christian: Anglican  
Children: John (two years older than Harry) and Noah (same age as Harry)  
Extra information: They have a dog named Bagel. Noah is more outgoing than his younger brother. He wants to travel around the world when he is older. His best friend is Jimmy Lambert. Ethan and his sons enjoy playing cricket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a lot of stereotypes in this, but this is a predominantly middle class and white area of England in the 1980's.


End file.
